


8695

by blurring_the_lines



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines
Summary: As she stepped into the cool summer night air, she heard a thud. It took her a moment to realize that the noise had come from a point of contact- her head. Before she could whip around to see who had hit her, yellow dots danced in her vision and everything went black.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	8695

**Author's Note:**

> (an original work with no plan, no character names, really nothing. i just needed it out of my docs, why are you here?)

She slowly pushed open the rusty door, wincing slightly at the steady creak the hinges let out into the suffocating quiet. Stepping inside, her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and, after a moment, she scanned the room she had just stepped inside. 

There was a shelf on the left side and, on the right side, an old-fashioned radio from the early-1900’s sat next to an unorganized, messy stack of papers on a desk. Leaning on it for support, was a three-legged chair with a chipping paint job. She noticed a small shattered window, just big enough to crawl through, centered above the door as she quietly leaned over to shut it. 

She turned her attention back to the desk. Stepping forward, she ignored the thud of her footsteps that bounced off the walls, seemingly louder than they were because of the silence.

She examined the papers more closely, carefully picking them up. The page was so fragile she was convinced it would crumble, just by gripping it too tightly. She had to squint her eyes to read them. 

Blueprints; to what though she didn’t know. They looked like they belonged to an old underground bunker from WW1. There were sloppy notes all over the margins of the page and overlapping the drawing. The handwriting was rushed as if written in a hurry. It looked like a male’s but she couldn’t be sure. 

She set the blueprints back down and ignored the bad feeling in her gut as she pivoted herself to look more closely at the shelf. It was covered in layers of dust. She ran her index finger along the middle shelf and then pulled it back. After examining the grime and dirt that had collected on it, she pursed her lips and rubbed her hand on her left pant leg. 

There was nothing on the shelf she was looking at so she crouched down and looked at the one below it. There was an old box television that rested on it. It seemed to be off and, after fiddling with the buttons, she decided it was broken. 

She ran her left hand along the top of it and when she pulled it away, she frowned. No dust. It has been used recently. At least recently enough. 

Sighing, she stood back up. She pulled up the old chair, making sure to let it lean on the sturdy side of the shelf so that she didn’t fall. Grunting, she hoisted herself up onto it, getting a better look at the highest rack. 

There wasn’t anything on it, except for- she reached her hand back to the corner and grabbed it- a key. On the one side, was a company name. On the other, four letters- 8695. Was it a code? A room number to a hotel? Or an apartment key? She didn’t know, but it seemed important, so she stuck it in her pocket. 

She carefully got off the chair, doing one more final sweep of the room. After confirming that she had checked everything, she crept back to the door, opening it slowly. As she stepped into the cool summer night air, she heard a thud. 

It took her a moment to realize that the noise had come from a point of contact- her head. Before she could whip around to see who had hit her, yellow dots danced in her vision and everything went black.


End file.
